Naruto Elfen Lied
by ReiTsukihana
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't human? What if he was a diclonious? What if he was trained by Itachi from the age of 3 and joined ambu by 5?
1. Birth of a Diclonious

Elfen Lied

Proglue- Birth of a Diclonious

It was at the front gates. They couldn't stop it .Jutsu's didn't work on it. It was unstoppable, a raging force of nature. Their only hope was the Yondamine. Only he could defeat this demon. The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Earlier in the Konoha hospital.

Minito Namikaze , the fourth Hokage was pacing in the waiting room in the hospital. His wife Kushina could be heard screaming as she gave birth. Finally the screaming stopped and another started. Minito rushed to the door as it opened and Tsunade stepped out with a grave face and a wrapped bundle. Minato looked at her worriedly.

Tsunade sighed before speaking, "Your child is a boy and healthy. But Kushina didn't survive the birthing she was too stressed." Tears were streaming down Minito's face at the news of the loss of his wife. Tsunade patted him comfortingly on the back before continuing. "Also you child has two abnormal bone growths over his temples. That look alike to horns." Minato looked up in surprise. Tsunade continued "I suspect it to be some form of dormant bloodline."

"Bloodline?" Minato's surprise showed through his teary eyes.

"I know. Here's your child Minato." And Tsunade handed the bundle to Minito. Light red eyes stared back at him and matching red hair pocked out from under the cloth. They stared at each other for a few seconds then his child smiled and cooed at him. Minato smiled.

"Hokage-sama" a chunin 'poofed' into the room. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking Konoha!"

Minato turned to Tsunade "Bring Jariya and Sarutobi to my office and I'll meat you there." Minato turned to the chunin "Hold the Kyuubi at bay until I get there."

Later in the hokage tower

The four grim faced shanobi stood in the office contemplating how to stop the Kyuubi.

Finally Jariya spoke "Beasts like this are usually sealed within an object in other nations."

"Yes but the Kyuubi is the most powerful demon a mere object won't contain it." Said Sarutobi.

Minato sighed "I've head rumors that demons have been sealed in children."

Tsunade gasped "your no thinking of-"

Minito cut her off by looking into her eyes with his own teary ones. "I have no choice. I can't force someone to give up their child and neither can I let the village be destroyed. I have o other option." He looked at them pleadingly.

Tsunade sighed "You'll have to put a genjutsu on him. If you seal the Kyuubi into him and he has red eyes hair and horns. The villagers will think he is the Kyuubi reincarnated."

Jariya nodded "Their grief will cloud their judgment."

"Lets work on the genjutsu and the seal" said Sarutobi.

10 minuets later

"Done." said Minato finishing the last stroke of the seal on the now blond haired blue eyed child and hornless child.

The other ninja in the room looked at him sadly. "Good by and take care or my child. His names Naruto." With that Minato ran off to the battle field with Naruto safely clutched in his arms.

Minato ran through the hand seals and summoned Gamabunta

"**Minato. Why have you summoned me?"**

"Need your help old friend I know a technique to stop the kyuubi but it takes time to do."

"**All right Gaki and I'll miss you."**

"Me to Gamabunta."

"_Hakke no Fuuin Shiki"_

"_**Why have you summoned me here mortal?"**_

"Shinigami I wish for you to seal the Kyuubi's soul within my son."

"_**It shall be done."**_

'Please forgive me Naruto' thought Minato as shigami ripped his soul out.

The death God looked down at the child and smiled showing black teeth.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the first Diclonious and **__**Jinchuurikiof the Kyuubi no Kitsune the most powerful of tailed beasts. Your life shall be interesting"**_ He though befor disappearing back into limbo Minato's soul in his grasp.

Sarutobi looked sadly at Minato's dead body befor picking up the crying bundle in Minato's dead arms.


	2. Awakining of a Diclonious

**Ok. Sorry i took so long i had a buissy week. So i hope ypu enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Oh and i don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied otherwise i'd be rich**.

* * *

Chapter 1- Awakening of a Diclonious

Escape. He had to escape. Escape them, escape the mob, escape. Blood and tears blurred his eyes and ran down his wisker marked cheeks. Today was October the tenth, the Kyuubi festival, his birthday. His name, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto let out a short grunt of pain as three kunai landed in his back and two embedded themselves in his heals, cutting the tendons. He fell to the ground and curled into a ball as the viaalgers closed in. Kunai were stabbed shuriken thrown glass smashed and bords with nails were swung. Finally a villager with a spiked hammer stepped forward and swing the hammer at the childs head. Naruto' wide blue eyes closed tightly expecting pain. He opened them again when it didn't come. He found himself in a grey area with nothing around him but the endless grey.

Tap.

Naruto swung around and put his hands infrount of his face to protect himself. When nothing happened he tentivilt lowered them and looked towards the noise. His Blue eyes met a large red one. Standing infrount of him was a red haired three year old wearing nothing but bandages which were wrapped around his head only showing one red eye.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

The child chuckled. "You will find out. If you join with me and destroy the humans who harmed you."

"Destroy the humans? But I'm human."

"No you are not you are a diclonious like me. Your features are merely under genjutsu."

"Diclonious? No! I'm human." Naruto clutched his head tears streaming down hisface. "Know I'm human." 'Demon! Hell Spawn! Why don't you just die!' The words of the villagers filled his head.

"No your not. You're a diclonious. Our job is to destroy humans."

"No! You're lying!"

"It's true if we don't destroy them, they will destroy us. Like the villagers are doing now."

Naruto looked into the single red eye as the bandages fell off the child's face revealing a mirror image of him only with red hair and eyes and two small ear-like horns.

"Look at me and see, I am who you really are."

Naruto saw himself reflected in those red eyes. He gasped. He looked exactly like the boy in front of him. The boy reached out his arm and Naruto copied. There arms touched and they both smiled.

Red eye's snapped open and looked coldly at the hammer wielding villager. Naruto felt an extra set of transparent arms extend from his back. He blocked the hammer to the surprise of the villager before some more arms came out and ripped the villager in half. Blood spewed from the halves and covered Naruto and the ground as they fell. More arms came from Naruto and he killed the closest five villagers before the rest of the mob regained their senses. Naruto's cold red eyes watched as some of the ninja threw kunai and shuriken at him. His transparent arms blocked them and they reached out and killed the ninja. The rest of the mob then tried to run but Naruto was faster. Soon Naruto and the alley were drenched in blood. Naruto's red eyes coldly surveyed the bloody walls before walking deeper into the allies and away from the festival.

Deep inside the seal huge red eyes snapped open and surveyed the boldly scene It's host was viewing. A noise caused the demon to look down and it saw a clothless red haired boy that looked identical to its host looking at her.

"**Hmm, so you finally show yourself. I am quite intrigued by that display."**

The boy before he grinned.

"_**So this is the great Kyuubi. I come with a proposition. I am a repusentation of a Diclonious's instincts and have no knowledge of ninja arts. I'll teach the boy to use his vectors and if you teach him to use chakara, he will be something to be feared by humans."**_

"**Deal**" and they both smirked

Meanwhile Naruto was walking towards a training ground. With the festival on no one would be training. Naruto got to a training ground and brought out his transparent arms from behind his back. "Let see how far you go.' He extended them and they reached out about 25m. "Nice. Now lets see how many there are." H brought out as many as he could. "20. Well, well." Finally he showed expression in the form of a smirk. He practiced with them until the sun went down trying to make them faster and think of different things to do with them. 'These will be useful' he thought 'should asked my diclonious for ideas on how to use them' and then he promptly feinted from exhaustion.

He awoke to the dripping of water and looked up. He was in a sewer, but no ordinary sewer. There was red, blue and purple pipes flowing around the corners of the ceiling.

'Where are they flowing to? Are they flowing to the exit?' Naruto turned and followed the flow of the pipes.


	3. Meeting Kyuubi

**Chapter 2 - Meeting Kyuubi**

'The pipes flow to a big room with barred gates.' thought Naruto. Suddenly a red shape blurred out of the gate aiming for him. His instincts took over , he moved his head out of the way and his arms came out and chopped the red thing off. Blood spewed from the wound and covered Naruto.

A deep chuckle reverberated around the room as the now identified red furred claw regenerated.** Good job. You passed my test Naruto.**

Naruto's red eyes followed the clawed hand up until they met darker red ones with slit pupils."So you the Kyuubi. Nice to meet you. What is this about a test?" asked Naruto in his hollow voice

"**The test was to see if you were worthy of my training."**

"Ah."

Naruto's diclonius stepped into the room._**"Yes Kyuubi will teach you all the things that have to do with being a ninja .I will teach you to use your vectors."**_

"So they are called vectors."

"_**Yes they are a valuable weapon."**_

Naruto looked at the both of them and nodded "Let's get started." Kyuubi and his diclonious smirked.

Dawn the next day

Red eyes snapped open and looked around the training ground. Naruto stood up and made a ram handseal and henged into his former appearance. Soon a blond blur sped towards the Hokage's office.

Hokage's office (Sarutobi's pov)

The sadimine glanced at the towers of paper in front of him. It just got bigger. He was the most powerful ninja in the village and here he was slaving away behind a desk doing paperwork! Sarutobi sighed and heard a commotion through the door.

"Go away demon brat. The Hokage won't take the time to spit on you let alone meet you."' He heard the secretary practically hiss. He heard footsteps coming closer.

"I said you can't go in there. Take one step closer and I'll call the anbu."

Sarutobi though that it had gone far enough and opened the door to see Naruto standing near the door and an angry secretary with her finger on the 'Call the Ambu' button.

"Come in Naruto." he glared at the secretary who cowered in her seat. He led Naruto in and his eyes met emotionless blue ones.

"We need to talk Hokage-sama. "said Naruto emotionlessly.

The Sandimine sighted and rubbed his temples to starve of the coming headache. He was getting to old for this shit.


	4. Itachi sensei

**AN: OMG I'm so sorry I promised the chapter for ages ago. I feel so ashamed especially with such a short chapter last time. Personally I hate short chapters and to write one myself was really bad but this one's longer. Oh and I was thinking of maybe having the happy Naruto as mask but I'm not sure. By the way what do you want naruto's ambu mask to be? The fox one is over done so I was thinking an Oni or Youki (demon) one cause then he can incorporate his horns into it and stuff. So tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for a mask and name please tell me**

Chapter 3 – Itach-sensei (Naruto pov)

He looked at the Hokage and spoke "Why did you put a genjutsu on me Hokage-sama and why did you not tell me about Kyuubi?"

The Hokage's head shot up and looked at Naruto surprised "How do you know abou-"

"I met her after awakening my bloodline." (They had agreed to call it a bloodline)

"Her!" the Hokage looked stunned.

"Yes Kyuubi is a girl. Now onto my questions. Why the genjustsu and why didn't you tell me?"

The Hokage sighed and took a long drag from his pipe. "I put a genjutsu on y u when you were born because you were born with red hair, red eyes and two horn- like growths on your temples. I transformed you to look like your father in the hopes that It would stop the villagers from hating you."

"It didn't help much."Naruto said emotionlessly.

The Hokage winced. "I know, but I can't change people's minds so I passed a law so that the parents couldn't tell their children and pass the hatred on so you would have a chance. I was going to tell you about Kyuubi when you turned 16 or earned the rank of chunin."

Naruto nodded. "How about we make a deal Hokage-san, at the moment I could probably defeat anyone in the village with my bloodline and Kyuubi has agreed to train me" the Hokage's eyes widened at this. "However they can only train me when I'm asleep so until I am six can I have someone to train me during the day. Once I turn six I would like to join the ambu."

The Hokage mulled it over "Ok but first I would like to see know what your bloodline can do and how you look without your henge."

"Ok. Kai." Naruto looked in a mirror and saw that he was back to his red haired, red eyed and horned appearance. "My bloodline is the use of vectors." He said while bringing two out of his back and lifting up things around the Hokage. "They are like invisible arms that I can manipulate." He pulled a kunai out from under the Hokage's desk, "They are strong and can slice things apart" the kunai fell to the ground in two pieces. "I could also use them to life things and through them hard making almost anything a high-speed missile." Naruto retracted his vectors into his back.

Sarutobi looked at his stunned . 'That's a powerful bloodline."

Naruto nodded. The Hokage looked thoughtful before pushing the button on radio. 'Harashi-san, could you bring Itachi to my office." There was a pause before "Hai, Hokage-sama" was heard through the radio.

% minets later a tall teenage boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail 'poofed' into the room. He bowed to Sarutobi and his deep black eyes flickered to Naruto who had put his henge back on.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. Itachi I this is Naruto. Naruto this is Itachi." He motioned to the both of them, "Now Itachi the reason I called you here is I wish you to train Naruto."

Itachi blinked in surprise. ""With all due respect Hokage-sama. He is a three year old."

"And Kakashi made chunin at six. Naruto here is in the possession of a bloodline and a powerful one. I figured you would be the beat to teach him so he would not become reliant on it."

Itachi nodded looking thoughtful. "What is this bloodline called and what are it's abilities?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto spoke up for the first time since Itachi entered. "My bloodline is a new one and has not been named. It gives me the ability to control vectors which are like invisible arms. I can use them to catch, cut and throw things. With them I could easily kill an anbu. It also creates a split personality called a Diclonious who contains the knowledge of how to use them. I met him when I activated my vectors. I guess we could call it the Diclonious bloodline."

Itachi nodded looking thoughtful again.

"I am also being trained while I sleep by him and Kyuu."

"Kyu as in Kyuubi" said itachi as his eyes widened in surprise **(AN: I don't know If itachi knew of it back then but lets just say he dose cause he's in anbu) **Naruto nodded "Naruto," said itachi "I can tell you have a henge on."

Naruto smirked. "If you didn't notice you wouldn't be a good teacher. This henge is on because those with the diclonious bloodline are born with red hair, red eyes and two horn like growths on their temples. We wanted to see if you hated me befor asking for your assistance."

"I see. Let me see you without your henge then I'll tell you my decision."

"Fair enough. Kai."

Itachi examined the now red headed boy before nodding. "Naruto, Hokage-sama, I accept the task of being Naruto's sensei."


End file.
